Adagio Dazzle
(siren) |hair = with streaks (human) |coat = (human) with underbelly and fins (siren) |hooves = (siren) |cutie mark = |voice = Kazumi Evans}}Adagio Dazzle is a female human and siren. She is a student from Canterlot High School and one of the main antagonists in the film My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks.__TOC__ Development and design In late January 2014, Meghan McCarthy was asked regarding DJ Pon-3 "Is Vinyl Scratch's canon name really Adagio Dazzle?" and answered "Nope." In early April 2014, Michael Vogel stated that "Adagio is AWESOME." Her cutie mark varies across depictions, but it always includes at least one gem. Like those of her bandmates Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze, Adagio Dazzle's wings are translucent and non-feathered. In the commentary, McCarthy notes that the wings resemble the fins of their siren counterparts. Her human form resembles "Golden Hazel". In music terms, the word "adagio" is a tempo marking indicating that music is to be played slowly. Physical Appearance As a siren, Adagio has light brilliant gold skin with moderate gamboge eyes, moderate gold hooves and underbelly, and moderate amber fins, and has a red jewel in the center of her chest. As a human, she has on a dull purple hoodie, blue jeans, and sneakers. She also has pale apple green skin, brilliant raspberry eyes, and luminous vivid orange with brilliant yellow streaks wrapped in a ponytail with a violet spiky ponytail holder. Upon arriving at Canterlot High, Adagio possesses a gothic look consisting of a dark purple ponytail holder with gold spikes, purple rompers that stop slightly above the thighs with a mauve mini sweater over it and her cutie mark on the bottoms, plus a gold, spiky belt with a yellow gem around her waist, lavender leggings with lilac triangle imprints, yellow eyeshadow, and dark purple ankle-length boots with yellow spiky bands and spikes on the heels. Depiction in films ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks In the film, the Dazzlings are introduced in the human world. They are sirens from Equestria who were banished to the human world by Star Swirl the Bearded to prevent them from using their dark magic to conquer Equestria. They are first seen in a café causing tension between the patrons when they witness the Equestrian magic that brought Sunset Shimmer to her downfall in the first film. Some time later, the reformed Sunset gives a tour of the school to Adagio and the other Dazzlings and tries to be friendly, but she gets suspicious when Sonata randomly blurts out that they sing to "get people to do what they want" and Adagio gets defensive over her pendant. Soon after, they convince all of the students except the Rainbooms and Sunset with their music to turn the friendly Musical Showcase into an all-out Battle of the Bands. Adagio and the Dazzlings use their siren's songs to control student opinion and advance through the competition bracket. When the only bands between them and first place are the Rainbooms and Trixie and the Illusions, Adagio manipulates Trixie into removing the Rainbooms from the competition entirely. In the final battle against the Rainbooms, Adagio and the Dazzlings are eventually defeated, and the gem pendants with which they controlled the students are destroyed. As a result, their inability to sing leads to them being chased off in disgrace. Aside from flashbacks, Adagio's true form is never physically shown in the film, but she and her fellow band members gain pony-like ears, extended ponytails, and translucent fin-like wings. They also summon astral projections of their true siren forms from their pendants. My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games A drawing of Adagio's siren form is briefly seen in the film during the CHS Rally Song, with mistaken purple fins. Her siren form can also be seen in one of the human Twilight Sparkle's photos. My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree Adagio is mentioned by Pinkie Pie in ''Legend of Everfree. Merchandise A singing Adagio Dazzle doll is listed in a Hasbro press release and has been displayed, with packaging additionally showing her pony version, both at the 2014 American International Toy Fair and on Hasbro and Kmart's online listings of the product. Hasbro's website includes Adagio Dazzle. The human versions of Adagio and Twilight Sparkle are portrayed on the cover of Rainbow Rocks: The Mane Event. Other depictions Hasbro.com Rainbow Rocks description With a spellbinding style and singular sound, Adagio Dazzle came to Canterlot High determined to rule the school. Little wonder her fellow Dazzlings always follow her lead – she’s an undeniable force. Rainbow Rocks Encore description Adagio Dazzle is the lead singer of the villainous band, The Dazzlings, and wants to take over Canterlot High at the battle of the bands. Her enchanting style has the power to cast a spell on anyone who sees her. Personality Throughout Rainbow Rocks, Adagio Dazzle is shown to be scheming, manipulative, and only concerned with being adored by others. Using her dark magic, she is able to sway the students' opinion with ease and trick Trixie into removing the Rainbooms from the competition. She also displays a degree of sadism, seen when taking advantage of Sunset Shimmer's insecurities, and a considerable level of intelligence, as she quickly recognizes the Rainbooms as a source of magic. Adagio bears contempt toward her fellow sirens Aria and Sonata, calling them "idiots" and generally disliking their company. Quotes Gallery References es:Adagio Dazzle pl:Adagio Dazzle pt-br:Adagio Dazzle ru:Адажио Даззлe Category:Female characters Category:Supporting characters Category:Students from Canterlot High Category:Musicians Category:Reformed characters